


Mistakes we’ve made

by Duhmj



Category: spider-man: homeocoming
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duhmj/pseuds/Duhmj
Summary: This is a prompt request that’ll be divided into two parts.I apologize for how horrible it is and any mistakes because i’ve failed to edit it.





	Mistakes we’ve made

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt request that’ll be divided into two parts. 
> 
> I apologize for how horrible it is and any mistakes because i’ve failed to edit it.

 

It's when she's maneuvering through the hall to reach her next class that she's redirected into an empty classroom. The first thing she noticed was the setup of the desks, informing her she's standing in her science classroom, the room she's not supposed to be in until fourth period and it's only first.

     And then suddenly she averts her gaze on the hand wrapped around her wrist, eyebrows scrunched together; a frown adorned her mouth.

The scar aligned along their hand was familiar, sparking a memory she'd rather not remember. The sudden remembrance of that night made her shiver, the room seeming to become colder than usual.

"Can we talk?"

Michelle removed her hand from his grasp, not daring to look him in the eyes because it was a known fact it would end badly, there last interaction being any indication.

     A part of her wanted to turn down another one of his attempts but she couldn't shut him down again. She couldn't decide if the reason was because how much she cared for him or because he deserved at least one chance to say what he needed to.

     The first bell would be sounding soon and time was running thin, so she took a seat on the teachers desk, exhaling a deep breath, "Let's talk."

 

* * *

 

 

     Michelle understood.

     When Peter couldn't make it to decathlon practice and the team would complain about his lack of effort, she shut them down and they'd never spoken of it again.

     During one of their study sessions for a project that made up half of their grades, he'd gotten a call for superhero business. As much as she wished he wouldn't leave, she pushed her selfish reasons behind and waved him goodbye as he swung off into the night.

       And when he showed up outside her window at two in the morning with a black eye, bruised ribs and a busted lip, she collected her first aid kit from beneath her bed and catered to his wounds as they both sat in silence. Although she hated that he risked his life, she understood that he does what he does to save those who cannot protect themselves.

     Then when he gathered enough courage to ask her on a date, which was overdue, she couldn't be happier.

     Then the time arrived. A week after he asked her, she stood outside the theater, arms wrapped around herself to protect herself from the cold.

     Time passed and he hadn't arrived but she wouldn't assume the worse. He could've just gotten held up. He'll be here soon, she was sure of it.

     She was completely sure until a hour passed and he still hadn't arrived. She couldn't even say she's surprised.

      It's in that moment when she had enough. She's never been that girl that settled for less than she deserved and she'd be damned if she'd become one now.

 

* * *

 

 

      "Michelle - " A breath she hadn't known she'd been holding was released. She hasn't heard him say her name in a long while and she's missed it. " - I can't handle this, I need you," his voice strained. "give me another chance, please."

Her head snapped in his direction, shock written on her face and uncertainty in her eyes. She felt an unwavering amount of emotions rushing through her, ones that she's tried to push behind her and that horrified her.

      Michelle couldn't do this. They've been through this cycle and frankly, she couldn't handle repeating the past.

      There were complications before they were even something, would giving him another chance be any different? Her heart wasn't prepared to risk it.

The silence looming the room was becoming unbearable, Peter wasn't sure how long he could handle it.

      He didn't know how long he could handle not holding her in his arms.

      His arms yearned to bring her close, to run his hands through her unruly hair, to kiss her— kiss her like it was the end of the world.

       But he can't do those things. He doesn't have the option to tell her how much she means to him at random times. He isn't able to relax in bed with her when they're supposed to be studying and it's because of him, because he couldn't cherish her how she deserved to be.

     "Fuck."

      Michelle stood up fast from the desk and headed straight for the door. Once she reached it, her movements stopped before she spun around, facing him.

       " I can't handle another heartbreak." She voiced, the hurt in her voice clear. "You can't come back and do this to me, not now!"

       Peter took a hesitant step closer, "Mj- " before he could get another word out, she shook her head and quickly retreated out the room just in time as the bell rung.

When the door shut behind her, Peter sunk down into the seat as he stared at her retreating figure. The tears he'd been holding back rolled down his cheeks and he quickly rubbed his hand against his cheek roughly to remove them.

 

* * *

 

 

      Peter doesn't remember much about his parents.

All the memories he could recall growing up were moments shared with his aunt and uncle. The good times and the bad, they've always guided him through it. He couldn't imagine a world without them in it.

       Although no one could replace his biological parents, Ben and May were his parents as well. They raised him to be the person he was today.

       Peter could remember the times Ben would sit him down once in a while and have little talks about life and ask him what he saw for himself in the future.

Ben would tell him he'd be successful in whatever he chose to set his heart on and how he'll be proud of him no matter what.

And even though his uncle was gone, his guidance would stick with him through his lifetime and even so, May was still in his life to guide him as well.

       There was a difference between May and Ben. Ben seemed to have more experience with giving advice. May on the other hand, she went with the flow.

That's what Peter loved about her, she always tried her best even though she had no clue what to do.

But if there was one thing Peter can say she was amazing at, it was giving him a push when he needed it.

There was a time when he couldn't gather enough courage to talk to a girl he liked. She was the prettiest girl he's ever laid eyes on and also the most intimidating but that's what he adored the most about her.

       She wasn't like everyone else, closed off and selective with those who surrounded her. Peter was surprised she even took time to speak to him.

       The thing was, he'd grown feelings for her and was clueless on how to approach her or if he even should to begin with because, well, she was amazing and he, not so much.

       When May found him in his room, pacing back in forth like a child in distress, he confided in her about his issue.

       At first she teased him about having feelings for someone and than she informed him that, if he felt how he had about this girl, go for it and don't hold back. The girl might very well feel the same for him but keep in mind that she won't wait for him forever.

       And so, he did.

 

* * *

 

 

       Michelle couldn't focus.

       Too caught up in earlier events to concentrate on what her friend was telling her for the past hour.

       Cindy was in the middle of explaining her date with Ned and how surprisingly well it went considering their previous attempt hadn't worked out as well.

       It wasn't due to them not having interests in each other, it had been the complete opposite. The two were completely shy around one another to the point they weren't sure how to interact.

       "Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Michelle gaze shifted from her untouched lunch trey towards her friend. Cindy eyed her suspiciously, as if she were looking for an explanation through her expression. "What are you doing?"

Cindy propped her head on her hands, staring intently at her. "Waiting for an explanation."

"Nothing to explain."

"I know something's wrong, tell me."

"Cindy, it's - "

From behind her friend, Michelle could see Peter and Ned heading in their direction. They seem to be in deep discussion when Peter's eyes land on her.

"I forgot I had to get something from my locker before next period, see you later?" Before Cindy could mutter a word, Michelle was gone from the table and making her way towards the left entrance of the cafeteria.

She could hear her name being called but she blocked them out as much as she could. Once she reached the exit, she hit a sharp turn down the hall.

       The shouting stopped and Michelle assumed m she'd escaped until a hand wrapped around hers, halting her movements.

       She turned around, coming face to face with Peter. She quickly snatched her hand from his hold, folding her arms over her chest. "What now?"

       Peter nervously shoved his hands in his pockets and began rocking back in forth on his heels. "I just have one question." The words came out low, Michelle was surprised she'd even caught it.

       "What is it?"

       "Michelle - " He took a deep breath, eyes locked on her as if she were the only person in the world. "I just need to hear it, I need to hear why you hate me."


End file.
